Fox Life: Before
by Baskerville2015
Summary: Go back in time and met the Fazgang, long before the murders! See how different they all are and how they are themselves. With this involving Diaries, single parents, twins, triplets, foster care, a farm and abuse. Met Lily, Kelly, Finn, Matt, Greg, Sam and Max.


_**Hey guys it me Foxy ima back with Fox Life! I told u its a series. but this is actually a prequel so you read this first or read Fox Life. Ill reveal questions I refuse answer hey I might fucking confuse you!**_

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

 _ **6th of March 2003**_

 **Lily's diary**

Dear Diary,

Dad is not very happy with me, I've been asking too many questions about Mum.

But I can't help it, I never met her but Dad said "she was a lovely woman, except she didn't want children."

I'm feeling sad that Mum didn't want me. What have I done?

But at least. I have Dad, Popper and my friends. I don't have Mum, but maybe I don't need her?

 **Lily's room.**

Lily lay on her bed drawing a picture, a picture of her Mum and what Lily thought she'd look like.

"Knock, knock." Lily's Dad Jamie said.

"Hi Dad." Lily said turning to face Jamie,

she hid the picture.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you for asking about 'Kate'" Jamie said

Lily sat up next to Jamie on the bed

"Kate. Was that Mum's name?"

Jamie nodded. "Hey why don't I go buy us a film. We can watch it together."

"That sounds like great fun!"

"I'll ask Ricky from next door to watch you and Popper till I get back."

"Okay Dad. Come here boy!" Lily said

Popper the dog bounded towards Lily and up onto the bed. Jamie left and Lily continued to draw.

 **Kelly's Diary**

Dear Diary,

I can't wait till next month! Mum will be having my new baby brother! Soon, I finally won't be the youngest!

But I wonder how different this place might be?

Because Mum has had to stop working, Vicky my big goth sister isn't earning very much and Dad is always away trying to earn enough money.

I hope we can stay in this house it's a bit bare but it's home!

I wouldn't want to move again but after David my new baby brother is here there will be: Mum, Dad, Vicky, Cameron, Penny, Poppy, David and me!

That's eight people to feed! But at least we'll be together I'd hate to not have my family!

 **Kelly's living room**

Kelly was writing in her diary, Vicky was watching T.V, Cameron was playing on his D.S, Penny and Poppy were making up a secret handshake like most twins do,

Kelly's mum Anna was making dinner and their Dad Dave was working.

"Mum! What's for dinner!?" called Vicky,

"It's a surprise!" Anna called back.

Vicky rolled her big green eyes and continued to watch Two Tree Hill.

Kelly smiled she knew when she grew up she wanted a big family.

 **Greg's Diary**

Dear Diary,

Today is no different from the rest.

 **Greg's room**

"GREG! GREG STEVENS! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Greg was ignoring his social worker, Clara who was banging on the door.

He was imagining his family and how perfect it could have been.

if only his father was alive and his mother not a serial killer who murdered his father.

"Greg...please, open the door."

Greg was a good kid. But he liked to be on his own sometimes.

"We're having pizza for dinner will you come down and eat with us?"

"okay Clara."

 **Finn and Matt's Diary**

Dear Diary,

Finn: It's our birthday tomorrow!

Matt: Yeah. But Sis won't tell us what were doing!

Finn: Rosie wants to keep it a surprise Matt!

Matt: So what!

Finn: Don't make me!

Matt: Don't!

Finn: Stop being impatient MATTHEW!

Matt: Fine I won't be Finnley! ( _ **that's how I spell it im Scottish take it or leave it!**_ )

Finn: ha ha very funny my names bug bunny!

 **Finn and Matt's kitchen**

Finn and Matt were searching through the cupboard for birthday presents

"Matt. Ever realised that we live with Aunty Flora, but we only see her at meal times?"

"I never realised. That's weird, come on, I think I found something!"

Rosie was leaning against the door in her soaking wet _NERD!_ t-shirt, jeans and black high heels laughing.

Finn turned around

"Busted!" Rosie joked

"Little America is on in the living room," Rosie said she left and went to get changed.

Finn looked at Matt and Matt looked at Finn.

They ran into the living room to watch Little America!

 **Sam's Diary**

Dear Diary

Dad hit me again today.

I didn't mean to step out of line, I was just trying ask him something.

I wish Mum was here, she was very brave but...they were cruel.

I-I-I miss her...

 **The Attic/Sam's hiding place**

Sam sat in a curled up ball,

crying into his knees,

cuts and bruises on his arms, neck, back and legs.

The tears sliding into his cuts making them sting, making Sam cry even more.

"SAM! SAM! SAM YOU GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I FIND YOU AND SLAP YOU!"

Sam stayed silent so his father wouldn't find him...

 **Max's Dairy**

Dear diary,

Me, May and Maxi ran around in the field, climbed trees and did some fun things!

I can't wait till we finish the secret triplet language!

 **The old oak tree/Max's backyard**

Max was sitting next to May and Maxi (btw Maxi and May are female)

on the old oak tree up in the high branches.

"It so fun being on a farm!" Max said

"Yeah." May said

"Hey watch this!" Maxi said, she stood up and climbed to the branch above,

there she sat and swung back, she let go and ended up hanging by her knees

"no hands!" Max laughed his sister were more like boys than girls!


End file.
